Saturday Morning
by surrendersomething
Summary: Kandy. Kirsten and Ryan discuss her relationship with Sandy. AU happy season two.


**Title: **Saturday Morning

**Author: **Sarah (surrendersomething)

**Characters: **Kirsten & Sandy, discussed by Kirsten & Ryan

**Rating: **pg-13

**Spoilers:** set in an AU season two I guess, which ignores Kirsten's alcoholism and the problems also known as Rebecca and Carter.

**Disclaimer: **yada yada, I own nothing.

**Notes: **not the first OC fic I've written, but the first I've posted, so be gentle with me. Also, thanks to Kym for reading this through, even though she's never watched the OC in her life. Muchos love x

* * *

**Saturday Morning.**

"Morning Kirsten," Ryan announced, heading straight for the coffee machine as he rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, hello sweetie," she replied, looking up from her array of paperwork as he turned around nursing a large, steaming mug. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log, actually," he smiled, taking a seat at the end of the table and surveying her mess.

"It's organised, believe it or not!" she commented, laughing as she noticed where his eyes were trained. Stretching her arms above her head briefly, she settled back in her chair and dropped her pen ceremoniously onto the table.

"It's also a Saturday," he pointed out with a raised eyebrow, to which she spluttered slightly before meeting his eye and laughing.

"Sandy's gone surfing, and it always wakes me up when he leaves, so I figured I'd get a head start. What gets you up so early though? Seth won't surface for hours, so I'm guessing… plans with Marissa?"

"Yeah. Thought we'd maybe… take a drive."

"That sounds nice. You two are… getting on well now then?" she asked somewhat cautiously, heading through to refill her mug in an attempt to make the enquiry sound as casual as possible. It was rare that Ryan was in such a conversational mood… if you could call it that, so she figured she'd make the most of it.

"We're good, I think. I'm just… waiting for it to all go wrong again," he added somewhat spontaneously, looking as surprised as she did as she made her way back to the table.

"Maybe this year'll be different?" she asked with a smile, but her attempt to keep the conversation going was only met with a slight shrug as he lapsed back into thought, apparently searching for the answer in the depths of his coffee. She couldn't help but feel they were making progress though, and picked up her pen again feeling decidedly happier.

"Kirsten?" She'd only tackled a couple of lines of the report she was proof-reading when he spoke up again, and she glanced up with a smile, nodding for him to continue. "When… no, doesn't matter."

"Go on sweetie, what was it?" she encouraged, watching as he battled with himself over whether he could ask whatever it was that was bothering him. She was on the verge of picking up her pen again, and figuring out how exactly she could get him to talk next time, when he spoke.

"When did you realise Sandy was the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" his quiet question caught her by surprise, but her deer-in-the-headlights look was swiftly replaced with a smile stretching from the corner of her lips as she thought about her husband.

"When we had our first big argument, and I'm talking screaming in the street, end of the relationship type of argument. I don't even remember what it was about, but I remember him challenging me to walk away, then and there. And I couldn't do it. It was like I was frozen to the spot," she spoke softly, glancing down at the table briefly. "I knew I loved him already, but you can love someone without being meant to spend the rest of your lives together.

"So you never had any doubts?"

"Sure, sweetie. Doubts are a big part of the game, I'm afraid," she said with a smile. "But the two of you are young, you've got plenty of time to muddle through all the doubts. And I hate to break it to you, but they'll probably never go – not completely," she added, watching as he dumped his mug in the sink. "What's brought all this on?"

"I'm just… not good at the whole serious relationship thing," he said eventually, leaning against the counter as she considered his reply.

"Well you've got plenty of time to figure it out. If it's meant to be, it'll work out. But for now, you should just take things one step at a time… and enjoy it. Trust me; it's a pretty amazing time, relationship-wise."

"Yeah. Anyway, I should probably go… Marissa will be waiting. But… thanks, Kirsten," he added somewhat awkwardly, returning the smile she sent in his direction with what she thought might have been the most genuine she'd seen cross his face.

"You're welcome. Have a good time," she added, distracted slightly by movement behind her as Ryan headed off into the poolhouse.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?" she asked with a smile, tilting her head back to receive the kiss a smiling Sandy dropped on her lips. "You taste salty," she murmured with a smile, glancing back at Ryan's retreating form as Sandy's hands landed on her shoulders.

"Every word, and you know what?" he asked, running his hands down her arms to remove the pen from her fingers, before pulling her up and swinging her round to face him. "I've been standing here racking my brains… and I can't remember what we fought about either," he explained, arms sliding into her robe to encircle her waist, "but it was the same moment I realised I couldn't live without you."

"Oh… really?" she asked, her lips grazing his as she rubbed the back of his neck gently, smiling at the satisfied moan that escaped his lips.

"Really. And you still drive me just as crazy as you did all those years ago… in more ways than one," he teased, kissing her again. "Now leave this paperwork right where it is and go back to bed. I'll take a shower and then maybe I'll join you…"

"I'm going nowhere unless you _promise_ you'll join me," she muttered, grinning against his lips as he swept her into another kiss.

"You, baby, have just got yourself a promise."

_fin._


End file.
